lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Snake Attack
:For coloring and informational errors, see here. Snake Attack is a magazine story inspired by The Lion King. It was published in three issues of The Lion King: A Nature Fun and Learn Series as part of the Hakuna Matata magazine series. Synopsis A giant python named Swallow-Whole attempts to eat Simba and his friends, Timon and Pumbaa. Plot Part 1 Snake Attack begins by introducing Simba, the self-exiled prince of the Pride Lands, and his two friends, Timon and Pumbaa. At the start of the story, Simba and his friends are settling down for the night in the jungle. As the three prepare for bed, Simba boasts that nothing scares him, not even snakes, Timon's chief fear. Annoyed by Simba's boasting, Timon hides in the bushes while Simba sleeps and rustles the leaves, hoping to scare him. The plan works, and Simba frantically shakes Pumbaa awake, but when Simba tries to convince Pumbaa to peek into the bushes, the warthog refuses and reminds Simba of his earlier boasting. Cursing his big mouth, Simba peeks into the bushes, only to leap back in fear when he sees a floating hyena skull. As his friends race away in terror, Timon falls into hysterical bouts of laughter. He soon realizes, however, that he's alone in the jungle. Meanwhile, Pumbaa and Simba search for their friend, wondering if he has been devoured by the floating skull. Their incessant searching alerts a giant python named Swallow-Whole, who drops down from a tree and wraps his coils around a helpless Simba. Part 2 As Simba struggles to escape Swallow-Whole, Pumbaa charges forward and spears the giant snake away. Together, the two friends fight him off, but Swallow-Whole manages to corner them on the edge of a cliff, where they're helpless to escape. Thinking quickly, the friends formulate a plan, and Simba dives for Swallow-Whole's head, while Pumbaa attacks the snake's enormous tail. The two manage to trap Swallow-Whole's head in a tree and take off before the snake can wriggle free. Meanwhile, Timon is curled up beneath a tree, injured from his search for his friends. Swallow-Whole happens to slither nearby and targets the unsuspecting meerkat, hoping that this animal will be easier to catch than the last ones. Part 3 Once away from Swallow-Whole, Pumbaa and Simba discuss their missing friend, and Simba surmises that Timon had been playing a joke on them. He then worries that Timon will be eaten by Swallow-Whole, who is undoubtedly on the loose. Unbeknownst to the two, Swallow-Whole has found Timon and wrapped him in his thick, life-sucking coils. Timon is jolted awake by the sound of Swallow-Whole's voice, and he begins screaming desperately for his friends. Pumbaa and Simba hear their friend's cries and race to his rescue. As the two face off against the snake, Simba notices a fallen tree branch that's fallen over a rock, one end on the ground, the other in the air. An idea comes to him, and he launches himself at Swallow-Whole, chomping down on his tail. Furious, the snake takes chase, and Simba leads him across the ground-end of the broken branch. Just as Swallow-Whole crosses the branch, Simba yells at Pumbaa to jump, and Pumbaa throws himself onto the other end of the branch, catapulting Swallow-Whole into the air. With the fearsome snake gone, the friends implore Timon to never play tricks on them again. The meerkat agrees, but he may or may not have had his fingers crossed behind his back. Pages Snake Attack 1.png Snake Attack 2.png Snake Attack 3.png Snake Attack 4.png Snake Attack 5.png Snake Attack 6.png Snake Attack 7.png Snake Attack 8.png Snake Attack 9.png Snake Attack 10.png Snake Attack 11.png Snake Attack 12.png Category:The Hakuna Matata Magazine Series Category:Media Category:Magazine stories Category:The Lion King magazine stories